Quatro Amigas E Um Casamento
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Elas eram grandes amigas... Até o dia em que a gordinha resolveu casar. Dramione
1. Reencontro

_**Capítulo Um**_

_**- Reencontro -**_

O vento forte batia em seu rosto enquanto passava pelas ruas cheias da Londres trouxa. Apertou o sobretudo vermelho, tentando evitar o frio. Os saltos altos pretos faziam um barulho estranho ao entrar em contato com o chão molhado, resultado de uma chuva que caíra há poucos minutos e o som seria irritante se não fosse pela pressa que tinha em chegar ao seu destino. Parou em frente ao café trouxa e escutou o toque de seu celular. _"Fique onde está. Estamos chegando e já lhe vimos"_, dizia a mensagem de texto. Riu. Era tão típico dela.

Virou-se enquanto um táxi parava próximo a ela e assim que a porta traseira foi aberta, duas mulheres saíram, acenando. Uma delas era loira e estava linda com um vestido curto preto e sua bolsa um tanto grande ao lado. Ela correu para abraça-la enquanto a ruiva pagava ao motorista. O Homem estranhou as moedas de ouro diferentes que a ruiva lhe dera, mas não se importou. Era ouro no fim de tudo.

- Hermione – Disse a loira no meio do abraço – Senti saudades.

Hermione sorriu.

- Também senti saudades suas, Luna.

- Bem, parece-me que se esqueceram da ruiva. – Ginny falou sarcástica enquanto jogava os cabelos ruivos para trás. Ela vestia uma linda saia preta, uma blusa branca de alguma banda que Hermione não sabia identificar e um salto tão vermelho quanto o sobretudo que usava.

- Oh Ginny, não seja estúpida. Você está tão linda! – Ela também a abraçou.

- Não precisa ressaltar uma coisa que já sei, Granger.

- Sempre modesta. Essa é a minha Ginny. – Luna falou revirando os olhos. – Agora, deixemos de lado essa cena de reencontro e vamos ao que interessa. Algumas de vocês sabem o que _ela_ quer?

As outras duas se entreolharam.

-Não. – Disseram juntas e Luna suspirou – Eu não entendo. Por que, depois de tantos anos, ela resolveu marcar esse encontro? E na Londres trouxa? O que há?

- Acalme-se Luna. – Hermione reparou que ainda estava com o celular na mão e o colocou dentro de sua bolsa. – Não deve ser nada de_ importante_.

- E de qualquer forma estamos com as nossas varinhas, não há o que temer. – Ginny disse - Se bem que ela não oferece nenhum perigo a não ser a quantidade de lipídios que parece agrupar-se em torno dela mesmo com o passar dos anos.

- Você é má, Ginny Weasley. – Hermione sorriu. – Vamos entrar e acabar com isso logo.

As três amigas entraram no café e não demorou muito para que a encontrassem. A mulher acenava para elas sorridente.

- Oh My... Ela está mais gorda do que antes. – Ginny falou baixinho enquanto se aproximavam dela e Hermione deu uma leve pisada no seu pé. – Ai!

- Hannah! – Hermione falou um pouco rápido e abraçou a colega de escola.

- Hermione! - Hannah Abott abraçou as ex-colegas de escola alegremente. – Ginny! Luna! Estou tão feliz de rever vocês.

- Nós também, Hannah, nós também. – Luna falou com falso entusiasmo e não deixou de notar que a colega parecia uma enorme ervilha com o vestido verde que usava. – Você está tão... Tão... Linda.

- Obrigada Lunny. É claro que eu estaria linda, também com a felicidade que eu estou agora! Vocês não vão acreditar no que aconteceu!

- E o que seria tão importante assim, Hannah, que a deixasse tão feliz? – Hermione perguntou curiosa.

Hannah levantou a mão direita e as outras três puderam ver um lindo anel brilhando em seu dedo anelar.

- Neville me pediu em casamento! Eu irei casar e quero que vocês sejam minhas madrinhas!

Enquanto a amiga pulava, Hermione, Ginny e Luna se encararam com os olhos arregalados de horror e descrença.

Aquilo não podia está acontecendo.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:** Olá!

Aqui estou eu com mais uma fanfic e espero que vocês gostem.

(:


	2. Inveja

_**Capítulo Dois**_

_**- Inveja -**_

Hermione, Ginny e Luna estavam no apartamento da morena, sentadas no sofá e com as expressões sérias há algum tempo.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que a Hannah vai casar. – Disse Hermione por fim.

- Eu não acredito é como aquela balofa conseguiu um namorado. – Ginny disse grossa.

- Ah, eu vou chorar. – Luna desabou em lágrimas.

- E eu vou beber. – Ginny levantou-se e foi até mesinha de canto com as bebidas de Hermione e pegou uma garrafa de whisky, a abriu e bebeu do gargalo. – Só com uma boa dose para esquecer esse dia.

- Luna, acalme-se. Não é para tanto. – Hermione aproximou-se da amiga e segurou suas mãos.

- Como não é para tanto? – Perguntou histérica – Ela vai casar, Hermione! É da Hannah Abott que estamos falando, aquela gorducha de Hogwarts no nosso tempo! Aquela em que todos zoavam e que vivia no nosso pé, querendo ser amiga! Ela vai casar, a menina mais estranha de Hogwarts vai casar e nós, as maravilhosas e magníficas iremos ficar encalhadas. – Hermione se afastou um pouco da amiga, com medo – Eu fecho os olhos e imagino o nosso futuro, três velhas rabugentas e sem ninguém, rodeadas de gatos e morando num apartamento fétido. SOZINHAS! Oh my... Eu também quero casar!

Ginny olhou de Luna para Hermione e levou a garrafa mais uma vez a boca. Os únicos sons que eram ouvidos eram o choro de Luna e os saltos de Ginny, que andava de um lado para o outro. Não conseguiam acreditar como isso poderia está acontecendo com elas. Eram jovens, bonitas e bem sucedidas em seus empregos. Luna era a editora-chefe do Profeta Díario, Hermione era a bruxa mais competente de todo o departamento de execução das leis da magia e ela, Ginny Weasley era a bruxa mais brilhante do escritório internacional de Direito, então, o que havia de errado com elas?

- Hannah Abott! Argh. Lembram-se dela em Hogwarts?

_**FlashBack On**_

_**Hogwarts – 1995 – Salão Principal, Café da manhã**_

_- Eu simplesmente odeio a Chang. – Ginny desmanchava um pão doce com as mãos._

_- Acredito nisso. Se esse pão em suas mãos fosse o rosto dela, nossa, ficaria bem estragado. – Luna disse olhando para o pão com uma expressão de pena._

_- Bem, eu sempre lhe disse que o Harry gostava dela. O problema é seu se nunca me ouviu. – Hermione bebericou o seu suco de abóbora. _

_- Obrigada, Hermione. Ter você jogando na minha cara que o canalha do seu amigo nunca gostou de mim é de grande ajuda. – Ginny disse com raiva._

_Luna olhou para a amiga com cara de raiva. _

_- Você não devia ter dito isso, Hermione._

_Hermione suspirou._

_- Desculpe-me Ginny. É só que no fundo sabíamos que um dia o Harry iria se declarar para a Chang. Sei que você gosta dele, mas, desculpe, ele é obtuso demais para enxergar isso. Acho que você não deveria se prender a ele e essa paixão não correspondida. Só vai lhe fazer sofrer._

_Ginny fechou os olhos. _

_- Tem razão. Eu nunca mais em minha vida irei olhar para o Harry com outra intenção a não ser a de amizade. E ele que se exploda com a Chang._

_- É isso aí! – Luna apoiou à amiga – Ah não, não me diga que ela está vindo para cá..._

_As outras duas olharam na direção que a amiga olhava e viram Hannah Abott correndo em direção a elas. Ela parou perto delas, suada e com as tranças grudadas em seu pescoço gordinho._

_- Bom dia, minhas amigas. – Disse sorrindo – Espero que vocês estejam bem. Ginny e Hermione! Estou tão feliz! Hoje teremos aulas de Defesa contra as artes das trevas com Lufa-Lufa e Grifinória. Não é máximo?_

_- Sim Hannah, é muito legal. Por que você não vai indo na frente e pega a melhor mesa? – Sugeriu Hermione – Estamos terminando de tomar café e acho que iremos demorar um pouco mais. Vá na frente e guarde os nossos lugares, tá bom?_

_- Claro! Nós iremos sentar juntas! – E ela saiu correndo._

_- Hermione, eu não acredito que vou ter que ficar duas horas escutando a Hannah no meu pé por sua causa. _

_- Bem, ela pelo menos conseguirá um bom lugar para nós. – Hermione lambeu a colher, limpando os últimos vestígios de iorgut._

_- Ah sim, Umbridge e Abott. Uma mistura de sapa velha com balofa irritante. _

_- Ginny, não fale assim. Coitada. – Luna ralhou, mas riu junto com as outras._

_**FlashBack Off**_

- Qual é meninas – Hermione levantou-se irritada – É isso mesmo que estou vendo? Nós não estamos com inveja da Hannah, estamos? – Ela olhou para as amigas – Nós somos três mulheres de 25 anos que estamos no auge de nossas vidas de solteiras, somos bonitas e temos qualidades que nem mesmo Hannah Abott com mil anos conseguiria ter. Ergam esses rostos – Ela levantou o rosto choroso de Luna – E larguem a bebida – Ela puxou a garrafa das mãos de Ginny e a colocou de lado. – Olhem só para nós, chorando por Hannah?! Pensem em como será triste a vida dela. Neville provavelmente foi o único homem da vida daquela gorducha e convenhamos que ele não é lá essas coisas. Eles se merecem. Quanto a nós, ainda encontraremos o nosso futuro marido.

Três toques foram ouvidos e cada uma pegou seu celular.

- Mas por enquanto teremos que nos contentar com o casamento de Hannah, o qual, devo lembra-las, nos aceitamos ser madrinhas. – Ginny mostrou o celular às amigas – Ela acaba de me mandar uma mensagem dizendo que a sua festa de noivado será no sábado à noite.

Luna secou as lágrimas.

- Vamos arrasar nessa maldita festa.


	3. Noivado

_**Capítulo Três**_

_**- Noivado –**_

- Eu não acredito que você veio de preto, Luna! – Exclamou Hermione surpresa.

Acabara de abrir a porta de seu apartamento para suas amigas e encontrara a amiga vestindo preto da cabeça aos pés.

- Eu estou de luto!

- Luto de quê? Acorda Luna! Isso já está ficando ridículo. – Ginny falou irritada. Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e deu as costas as amigas enquanto as duas entravam em seu apartamento. Ginny vestia o vestido verde que ela mesma tinha lhe dado um mês antes e Luna, apesar de trajar preto, estava muito elegante com o vestido juntamente com uma enorme trança raiz em seus cabelos loiros.

- Esse vestido verde lhe cai bem, Ginny. Acertei em cheio.

- É, eu sei. – A ruiva apenas girava a bolsa preta em sua mão monotonamente.

- Meu merlim! Vocês realmente não pretende ir para uma festa de noivado com essa cara, certo? – Exclamou Hermione.

- Oh, não. Vamos rir e pular. Se você quiser, Hermione, podemos pintar nossos narizes de vermelhos também. – Luna disse ríspida.

- Se vocês não queriam ser as madrinhas, não tivessem aceitado o pedido de Hannah. Agora vamos logo de uma vez antes que eu mude de ideia. – Ela olhou-se pela última vez no espelho e gostou do que viu. Adorava vestir azul, a maquiagem preta nos olhos e o coque frouxo em seus cabelos castanhos. Pegou sua bolsa e puxou suas amigas para fora de seu apartamento e desaparatou.

Aparataram em frente à casa de Hannah. Depois de ser empurrada por Luna e Hermione, Ginny finalmente tocou a campainha e ainda fazia caretas paras as amigas quando Neville surgia à porta. Sorrindo torto, Ginny o cumprimentou.

- Meninas! Há quanto tempo! – Sem saber como ele conseguiu, Neville puxou as três para um grande abraço.

- Olá, Neville. – Luna disse sorrindo.

- Entrem, entrem. Hannah estava apenas esperando por vocês. – Elas o seguiam pela casa. Ginny olhava para as amigas de boca aberta. "Ele está muito gostoso" Hermione leu nos lábios dela e sorriu. Sua amiga era maluca. Luna parou na entrada da sala e Ginny e Hermione olharam para ela sem entender.

- Por que você não me disse que seu irmão também viria, Ginny? – Perguntou a loira enquanto olhava Ron Weasley parado do outro lado da sala acompanhado de um homem moreno e outro homem loiro.

- Por que eu não sabia! – Ginny parecia tão surpresa quanto Luna. – Merda! – Ela exclamou – O Potter veio também. – Ela pegou uma taça de champagne e a bebia em um só gole.

- Ainda dá tempo de irmos embora. – Luna virou-se prestes a ir embora, quando escutou uma voz alta e vibrante.

- Luna! Ginny! Hermione! Vocês chegaram! – Exclamou Hannah e todos que estavam na sala olharam para elas.

Elas abriram os olhos aos extremos e Luna virou-se para Hannah, sorrindo amarelo.

- Hannah, querida. Como sempre é um prazer lhe ver. – Disse indo abraçar a colega.

- Sabe, eu estou tão feliz que vocês estejam aqui.

- Ãh... Hannah, o que o meu irmão e o Potter estão fazendo aqui? – Ginny perguntou sorrateiramente a "amiga".

- Eles são os padrinhos do Neville juntamente com o Malfoy. Eles ficaram muito amigos quando estavam na academia de auror's. – Ela falou sem preocupação.

Hermione cuspiu todo o champagne que estava na boca e todos que estavam presentes na sala a encararam. O loiro ao lado de Harry e Ron sorriu.

- Draco? Draco Malfoy? – Perguntou exasperada.

- Sim, ele mesmo. Hermione, há algum problema com você? – Hannah perguntou olhando estranho para ela.

- Não, não mesmo. – Respondeu olhando para Luna e Ginny.

_**FlashBack On**_

_**Hogwarts - 1995 – Corredores perto da biblioteca.**_

_Ela andava apressada pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Já passado a muito da hora de recolher, mas mesmo assim Hermione insistira em ficar na biblioteca estudando para os NOM's e se a professora McGonnagall a visse, seria detenção na certa. Isso se não tivesse o azar de encontrar Snape. _

_Dobrara um corredor quando esbarrou em alguém e todos os livros que estavam em suas mãos foram parar ao chão, fazendo um barulho enorme._

_- Porcaria. – Falou irritada e pegou a varinha jurando para si mesma que jogaria uma maldição imperdoável no responsável por aquilo._

_- Mas que boquinha suja, Granger. Tsc, tsc. – Ela viu o ar de riso no rosto de Draco Malfoy e teve mais raiva._

_- Malfoy! É claro que tinha que ser você, como sempre, atrapalhando a minha vida. – Ela abaixou-se para apanhar os seus livros._

_- Posso saber o que a sabe tudo está fazendo a essa hora da noite sozinha pelos corredores de Hogwarts? Tsc, tsc. Imagine se o Snape aparece..._

_- Rá! Como se você não estivesse descumprindo as regras também. _

_- Bem, eu sou sonserino e..._

_- Cale a boca seu idiota, cretino! – Ela exclamou puxando a varinha e a apontando para ele. Porém, um barulho foi ouvido e quando os garotos olharam para o lado viram madame Nora olhando para eles._

_- Quem está aí? – Perguntou Filch de algum lugar perto e Draco puxou Hermione para dentro da primeira porta que abriu. Infelizmente, era um armário de vassouras e mal cabia os dois ali dentro._

_- Me solta seu idiota! – Hermione falou irritada, mas Draco colocou a mão sobre sua boa. Ela continuou tentando se soltar, mas ele a prendia fortemente._

_- Silêncio, Granger. Você quer mesmo que Filch nos encontre? – Ele perguntou baixinho e se aproximou ainda mais de Hermione, que arregalou os olhos. – Bem, sabia que você me deixa bastante excitado quando está assim, raivosa? – E então, Hermione sentiu os lábios de Draco pressionarem os seus._

_**FlashBack off**_

- Ah, ainda bem. Não seria nada legal se você, uma das minhas madrinhas passasse mal na minha festa de noivado. – Hannah sorriu.

- Ah, é, é sim. – Hermione riu secamente.

- Eu gostaria de um pouco da atenção de vocês. – Neville falou ao lado de Harry, Ron e Draco – Bem, ah... Desculpem-me, estou um pouco nervoso, mas vamos lá. Eu queria...

Hermione não escutou mais o que Neville dizia, ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que Draco Malfoy seria o padrinho de seu amigo. Era tão improvável, tão ilógico que ela ainda não acreditava no que via.

- E então, eu gostaria muito Hannah que você aceitasse ser minha esposa. – Essas foram às últimas frases que Hermione ouviu quando observou sua antiga colega de escola ir até Neville e o beijar. Ao seu lado, Luna suspirou.

- Ah, eu vou chorar outra vez. – Ela levou uma mão até os olhos e os secou.

Ginny segurou firmemente os braços de sua amiga e a arrastou para longe da sala, a encostou na parede e deu uma tapa no rosto dela.

- Se controle! Até parece que você gosta do Neville.

-EU? Você está maluca? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

- Então pare de choramingar como uma idiota e erga essa sua linda cabecinha loira. Vamos voltar para a sala.

As duas se aproximaram de Hermione e Ginny levou uma mão até a cabeça.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida. Já volto. – Ela se afastou ajeitando o laço preto de seu vestido a procura de um garçom pelo meio da enorme sala da casa dos pais de Hannah.

- Ginny? – Escutou a voz que há muito tempo não ouvia ou evitava ouvir. Parou fechando os olhos e apertando a bolsa preta com as mãos. "Droga" pensou. Virou-se rápida demais para encarar Harry Potter e esbarrou em um garçom, derrubando a bandeja e escorregando no líquido, indo parar no chão. Ficou deitada no chão com os olhos fechados, mas podia sentir os olhares de todos em si.

- Oh Ginny Weasley, sempre você, sempre! - Quando os abriu, viu Harry com as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e com um riso nos lábios.

- Olá, Ginny. – Ele estendeu uma mão para ela e a ajudou a levantar. – Você está bem?

- Ah sim, estou bem sim! Muito bem. Muito, mas muito bem. Assim, mas bem mesmo, sabe? – Ela ajeitou o vestido e passou as mãos pelo cabelo preso. – E você, Harry? Há muito tempo que nós não nos vemos...

- Vem cá, Ginny. – Ele a puxou para um abraço, pegando-a desprevenida. Ginny sentiu o cheiro forte de perfume que emanava dele e por um momento esqueceu-se da promessa que tinha feito a si mesma em Hogwarts.

_**FlashBack On**_

_**Hogwarts – 1995 – Quarto feminino da Grifinória.**_

_Ginny observava seu reflexo no espelho. O cabelo desgrenhado, o rosto vermelho e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar. Tinha visto Harry e Cho Chang aos beijos mais uma vez e voltara correndo para o quarto, como uma criança idiota e tola. Mas ela já estava cansada disso. Se Harry não a queria, ela que não iria correr mais atrás dele. Ela iria se dar valor e nunca, nunca mais iria se aproximar dele. _

_Ela iria esquecê-lo de vez._

_**FlashBack Off**_

Mas como sempre, ela não esqueceu.

- Desculpe-me Harry, mas tenho que ir. – Disse afastando-se dele.

- Ginny, não vá. – Ele pediu – Temos tanto para conversar.

- Ãh, não Harry. Luna está me esperando. – E se afastou ainda mais dele. Caminhou prendendo o choro até encontrar um banheiro e trancar-se dentro dele. Olhou para o espelho e mais uma vez viu que estava ali, chorando por Harry Potter.

Luna estava parada no começo da escada pensando em ir até o primeiro andar para fuçar um pouco o quarto de Hannah quando uma coisa passou voando por ela. Uma coisa não, uma pessoa.

- Ahhh! – Ela gritou com medo.

- Luna Lovegood, mi amore. Quantas saudades eu senti de você. – Um homem de 25 anos estava ao seu lado. Ele era magro, baixo e tinha cabelos morenos que mais pareciam uma tigela. Ele era estranho com as suas roupas extravagantes dos anos 60, com gola em V. Sem contar que a fivela de Batman de seu cinto era horrenda. Luna sentia tanto nojo dele que lhe dava nos nervos só de olha-lo.

- Benny... – Ela disse entre os dentes enquanto o garoto puxava um de seus braços e o beijava das pontas dos dedos até o antebraço.

- Oh, meu amor, você está tão bela hoje. Seus cabelos loiros brilham como os raios de sol e posso dizer que me trazem de volta das profundezas das trevas em que fiquei por todos esses anos longe de você.

- Infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo, Benny. Sinto que para mim foi uma alegria passar todos esses anos longe de você e larga o meu braço. - Ela puxou o braço de forma ríspida. Benny era o irmão mais velho de Hannah e ele o perseguia nos tempos de Hogwarts.

- Você sabe, minha querida, que meu amor por você só fez aumentar todos esse anos e eu te amo tanto que...

- Já chega, Benny. Deixe-a em paz. – Luna se afastou do garoto e foi para perto de Ron Weasley, que acabara de aparecer.

- Ron! – Ela o abraçou.

O menino olhou para o ruivo um pouco maníaco.

- Ron Weasley, você promete que cuidará bem da minha deusa solar?

- É lógico, afinal, todos querem a deusa solar bem, não é?

- Então, eu me retiro tranquilo. – Ele fez uns movimentos estranhos com as mãos e desaparatou.

- Oh my... Eu não acredito que aquele idiota ainda está vivo. – Ela falou irritada.

Ron riu.

- Ah, Luny. É bom está de volta aos velhos tempos. – Ele passou uma mão sobre os ombros dela e a arrastou de volta para a sala. Mas não percebeu o coração da loira batendo rápido.

Hermione estava sentada sozinha no sofá observando Neville e Hannah do outro lado. Eles faziam um belo par. E até que a gordinha não era tão feia assim. Ela até conseguira um noivo. Ah merlim, ela só podia está bebendo muito.

- Admirando o casalzinho, Granger?

Ela revirou os olhos quando Draco Malfoy sentou ao seu lado.

- O que você quer, hein? – Perguntou estressada.

- Hmm... Alguém está naqueles dias ou é só medo de me ter por perto?

- Eu, com medo de você? Sonha Malfoy. – Bebeu mais um pouco da taça que tinha em mãos.

- Uhuu, vai com calma, Granger. – Ele segurou a mão dela e tomou a taça – Essa deve ser a vigésima taça que vejo você levar a boca desde que...

- Me deixa em paz, Malfoy. Você não manda em mim. – Ela levantou indo embora, mas ele foi atrás dela.

- Ah, Granger. Você está tão bonita. Devo dizer que continua me deixando do mesmo jeito que me deixou naquele armário de vassouras. – Ele disse sem vergonha.

E então, num surto de raiva, Hermione virou-se para ele e jogou o líquido de sua taça no rosto de Draco.

- Seu idiota, cretino!

- Ah, Granger. Sempre com o mesmo vocabulário. Você não muda mesmo, hein? – Ele sentia o líquido escorrer por seu rosto e puxou um lenço de dentro do terno para secar-se.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso seco.

- Pois é, e você continua o mesmo imbecil e filho da mãe. Infelizmente algumas coisas não mudam com o passar do tempo. – Ela olhava para os lados a procura de suas amigas. Queria sair o mais rápido dali.

- Sabe – Ele a puxou, colando-a a seu corpo – Eu ainda estou com vontade de te beijar. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele e o acariciou. Draco a olhou um pouco confuso, mas deixou que ela continuasse com o carinho. Ela se aproximou mais do corpo dele e levou a boca ao ouvido do loiro.

- E eu estou com vontade de fazer uma coisa bem louca com você.

Ele riu.

- Oh, Granger. Pode fazer o que você quiser...

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha e riu. Logo em seguida, deu uma joelhada nas partes íntimas de Draco. Ele arregalou os olhos com uma expressão de dor.

- Nunca mais se aproxime de mim.

- Hermione – Ron surgiu acompanhado de Luna – Que saudades! Há tempos que você não aparece n'Toca.

- Sei que estou em falta com Molly, mas ando tendo muito trabalho.

- Deve ser mesmo, quase não nos encontramos nos corredores do ministério. – Ele olhou para Draco – Cara, você está bem?

- Humrum. – Draco gemeu. Em seus olhos continham lágrimas.

- Hermione e Luna! – Hannah se aproximou trazendo Neville. – Na segunda à tarde precisarei de vocês e de Ginny para fazer a lista de presentes.

- Você precisará de gente para isso também? – Luna disse cansada.

- É claro! Vocês são as minhas madrinhas!

- Que seja, Hannah. – Hermione disse tão seca que Neville e Hannah olharam para ela assustados – Apenas nos mande uma mensagem com a hora e o local. Agora, adeus. – Disse, dando as costas aos amigos.

Luna ergueu os braços e deu de ombros.

- Vou indo também. – Ela abraçou Neville e Hannah, cumprimentou Draco com um aceno de cabeça e abraçou Ron de forma calorosa – Acho que a Hermione vai precisar de ajuda para chegar em casa. – Até mais.


	4. Maldosa

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

_**- Maldosa -**_

- Ginny, acorde.

- Hum hum – Murmurou a ruiva enquanto pegava as cobertas de sua cama e jogava por sua cabeça.

- Ginny... – Uma segunda voz disse soando suplicante – Por favor, levante!

Mais recebeu como resposta um travesseiro jogado pela ruiva.

- Oh my...

- Você não me deixa escolha, sua ruiva preguiçosa! – E um segundo depois Ginny sentiu um jato de água ser jogado em cima dela.

- Hermione! – Gritou irritada e levantando da cama em um pulo, observando que Hermione ainda tinha em mãos a varinha. Droga, por que sua amiga tinha que ser tão boa em feitiços não-verbais?

- Bom dia para você também, Ginny. É bom saber que você acordou disposta em ajudar uma gordinha de longos cabelos loiros a escolher os futuros móveis de sua casa. – Hermione disse aguada.

- Eu te odeio. – Ginny espremia os cabelos ruivos e fuzilava a amiga com raiva.

- Devo dizer que não concordei com isso. – Luna apontou a varinha para a cama de Ginny e a secou – Mas você não nos deixou escolhas.

- Sim, você sua bondade fingida, Lovegood.

Luna abriu a boca em um 'o'.

- Assim você me magoa, Weasley.

- Ginny, vá tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Temos horário marcado com Hannah e você já está mais do que atrasada. Melhor, está nos atrasando. Alias, como você sempre fez. – Hermione foi até o espelho do enorme quarto de Ginny e inclinou a cabeça enquanto alisava os cabelos morenos.

- Hermione, às vezes eu te acho tão má. – Ela olhou para a amiga com ressentimento.

- Como se você fosse diferente de mim nesse aspecto. – Hermione ajeitou os óculos escuros em sua cabeça. Ginny apenas revirou os olhos.

- E por que mesmo _eu _tenho que ir a esse maldito encontro? – Ginny perguntou, abrindo seu closet e desaparecendo no meio de suas roupas.

- Porque, assim como nós, você cometeu o grave erro de aceitar ser a madrinha de casamento de uma coleguinha de escola. – Luna disse puxando a ruiva de dentro do closet e levando-a até o banheiro – Agora tome um banho e escove os dentes. Você está com mau hálito.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊS! – Ginny gritou de dentro do banheiro.

Hermione riu.

- Então, Ginny, como foi o reencontro com o Harry? – Hermione perguntou com uma voz arrastada e maliciosa o que fez Luna pensar, por um segundo, que ela tinha perguntado de propósito e cheia de maldade.

Escutaram um barulho dentro do banheiro e riram ao pensar que Ginny pudesse ter deixado cair o shampoo ou sabonete.

- Hã... Foi normal.

- Normal? – Perguntou Hermione sem acreditar – Você passou exatos oito anos evitando o Harry, saiu de casa e passou a evitar sua própria família só por saber que ele estaria sempre presente n'Toca, ao lado de seu irmão, e agora você diz que o encontro foi normal? Fale a verdade, Ginny Weasley.

- Ok, Hermione! Foi péssimo! Estranho, passei a maior vergonha da minha vida quando caí aos pés dele depois de ter escorregado na minha própria bebida e quase o beijei quando ele me abraçou. E, mais uma vez, terminei chorando no banheiro, como tantas outras vezes. – Ginny saiu do banheiro enrolada na sua toalha e com os cabelos ruivos molhados grudados em suas costas – Era isso que você queria ouvir?

Luna olhou para Hermione com frieza. Por que ela insistia em fazer aquilo? Ela sabia que Ginny ainda amava Harry Potter e sofrera muitos por todos esse anos, mas, mesmo assim, insistia em enfiar o dedo na ferida da amiga.

- Não me olhe assim, Luna. Não é como se eu quisesse ver Ginny sofrendo. – Hermione disse com a voz dura e ríspida – Ela só precisa entender de uma vez por todas que não vai adiantar se esconder em seu mundo de vidro, evitar sua família saindo de casa ou sempre evitando encontrar com o Harry nos corredores do ministério da magia. Ela tem que encarar seus problemas de frente, com uma mulher de verdade.

- Claro, por que ajuda muito quando você a coloca para baixo desse jeito. – Luna disse irritada.

- Bem, se isso ajudar a admitir seus sentimentos e não esconde-los debaixo de um tapete como se fosse sujeira, sim, eu irei coloca-la para baixo quantas vezes for preciso. – Ela falou decidida – Por que é isso que as amigas fazem, Luna. Elas precisam jogar na cara uma das outras quando estão agindo errado mesmo que isso machuque, porque amiga não é aquela que só está presente nos momentos bons, mas as que estão presentes nos momentos ruins também.

- Não fale como se eu fosse uma péssima amiga, Granger. – Luna olhou para Hermione com um olhar raivoso – E se for assim que uma amiga deve agir, me diga então como foi o seu encontro com Malfoy. Por que pelo o que vi, você estava bem alteradinha por estar tão próxima a ele. O que foi? Você ficou com raiva por que ele não te jogou na parede e te devorou ali mesmo, na frente de todos?

Hermione não deixou transparecer o abalo que as palavras de sua amiga lhe causaram e talvez foi por isso que usou sua voz mais perversa quando olhou para Luna.

- Bem, pelo o menos o Malfoy pensou em me jogar na parede, diferente do Ron que ainda tem por você o mesmo amor fraternal que sempre teve em Hogwarts e não te olha como mulher. Para ele, Luna, você não passa da amiguinha bobinha e idiota de sua irmã mais nova.

Hermione soube que tinha atingindo Luna no peito quando lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de sua amiga e se sentiu tão mal que teve nojo de si mesma.

- PAREM! – Gritou Ginny e as duas olharam para a ruiva – Olhem só para nós três! Brigando por causa de segredos que sempre ajudamos umas as outras a superar. Luna, não precisa me defender por que no fim das contas tanto eu quanto você sabemos que a Hermione está certa. E Hermione, eu realmente não acredito que você disse essas coisas a Luna. Você, mas do que eu, sabe que Luna sempre sofreu por amar Ron, afinal era você que sempre estava ao lado dela dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem.

Hermione olhou para a loira que estava secando os olhos com as mãos.

- Desculpe-me, Luna. – Ela foi até a amiga e a abraçou – Eu não devia ter dito essas coisas...

- Eu sei. Eu também não deveria ter dito o que disse sobre você e Malfoy. – Ela se separou da amiga – E claro, tudo isso é culpa da Hannah. Se ela não tivesse nos obrigados a aceitar o seu convite de madrinha de casamento e ter planejado essa porcaria de noivado, talvez não teríamos encontrado essas pessoas que tanto lutamos por esses anos a afastar de nossas vidas. Ai, que raiva. Tudo por que a gordinha resolveu casar!

- Bom, pelo menos a Hermione está certa: Não adianta fugir. – Ginny falou enquanto ia colocar uma roupa.

Assim que entraram na grande loja de movéis de Srta. Abercrombie encontraram Hannah olhando alguns catálogos.

-Garotas! – Exclamou com uma voz fina e alta. – Estou tão feliz por vocês terem vindo! Estou tão feliz por vocês terem aceitado serem minhas madrinhas e estarem me acompanhando nesse sonho tão...

- Menos, Hannah. – Ginny cortou azeda e se não fosse pelos óculos escuros que usava, Hannah teria visto o olhar de tédio da ruiva – Já entendemos que você está feliz por nos ter ao seu lado nesse grande passo da sua vida, não precisa continuar com essa babação... – Hermione empurrou a amiga e ela segurou a língua.

- O que a Ginny quer dizer, Hannah, é que temos muitas tarefas para fazer em nossos trabalhos e que agradeceríamos se você agilizasse as coisas por aqui. – Luna disse tentando fazer com que Hannah não ficasse magoada pela atitude de Ginny.

- Ah! Já tinha até me esquecido. – Ela correu até a sua bolsa e tirou de dentro um envelope e o entregou a Luna – Gostaria que você publicasse um artigo sobre o meu casamento com o Neville no profeta diário. Na coluna de casamento ou, se você puder mexer os seus pauzinhos, na primeira página. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse fazer esse pequeno favor para mim.

Luna engasgou.

- Ah... Claro, Hannah. Verei o que posso fazer. – Luna guardou o envelope em sua bolsa.

Depois de uma hora escolhendo os móveis e outros elementos necessários para uma casa de recém-casados, Hannah se despediu das amigas e marcando um próximo encontro em três dias para a primeira prova do vestido de noiva e das madrinhas.

Ginny tinha que assinar uns documentos em seu escritório, então aparataram no Ministério da Magia e foram direto para a sala da amiga.

- Hmm... Acho sua sala tão elegante. – Hermione disse enquanto jogava sua bolsa no sofá de couro presente na sala – Você tem muito bom gosto, Ginny.

- Agradeço o elogio, Hermione. – Ginny estava sentada em sua refinada cadeira e assinando uns papéis que estavam sobre a luxuosa mesa de mogno – Mas, não aguento segurar essa curiosidade sobre o que tem escrito naquele envelope que a Hannah lhe deu, Luna. Abra-o!

- Não sei se isso é certo...

- Deixe de frescuras, Luna – Hermione foi até a bolsa da amiga e retirou o envelope - Iremos saber de todo jeito. Você não pretende publica-lo no profeta?

- Pretendo, mas...

- Então não há nada de mais. O que tem escrito aí, Mione? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Nada de criativo. É tão típico de Hannah. Totalmente elaborado como os outros artigos de casamentos. Um completo lixo. – Hermione devolveu o papel para o envelope e o jogou de lado.

Ginny correu até o envelope e o balançou no ar.

- Acho que talvez devêssemos dar uma melhoradinha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Luna e arregalou os olhos ao perceber o que amiga queria fazer – Você não pode fazer isso...

- Posso sim. – Ginny ergueu o papel e começou a andar de um lado para o outro - Acho que devemos acrescentar que a noiva é um saquinho de carne e que é um milagre que ela tenha conseguido um noivo.

- Um noivo tolo, mas não escreva isso aí. Neville não tem nada haver com essa história. – Hermione levou uma mão ao queixo pensativa – Acrescente aí que seria uma boa ideia os convidados chegarem cedo ou não sobrará nenhum salgadinho para eles. Sabe, a noiva é boa em comer. – Riu a morena – Temos fotos também?

- Me dá isso aqui! – Luna puxou o papel das mãos de Ginny e começou a rabiscar algo.

- O que você está escrevendo? – Perguntou Hermione.

- Que a noiva será a grande bola branca e não o bolo no centro do salão. Sabe como é, só um lembrete para os desavisados.

As três riram juntas e quase não ouviram a batida na porta da sala de Ginny. Era Evelline, sua secretária.

- Senhorita Weasley, acaba de chegar uma coruja de seu irmão com esse pergaminho para a senhorita. – Ela entregou a Ginny e saiu.

Ginny soltou um gemido de lamento.

- O que ele quer? – Luna inclinou-se sobre a amiga para ler o que havia escrito no recado de Ron.

- Ele está me convidando para um jantar amanhã à noite n'toca. Não sei se quero ir, tenho tanto trabalho...

- Não me venha com essas desculpas esfarrapadas Ginny Weasley. Não aguento mais te ver fugindo de sua família. Se for preciso, bem, eu e Luna acompanhamos você, mas você irá para esse jantar! – Hermione falou decidida.


	5. Jantar

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

_**- Jantar –**_

A porta foi aberta e a cabeça ruiva de Ron Weasley surgiu com um grande sorriso.

- Ginny! Você veio! – Ele puxou a irmã para um abraço tão forte que a ruiva poderia jurar que algumas de suas costelas tinham se partido.

- Você está deixando a Ginny sem ar, Ron. – Hermione disse apática e Ron fez um careta.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Mione. Eu abraço você também. – Ele abraçou a amiga que o afastou desajeitada.

- Você amassou minha roupa. – Ela passou a mão pela saia de paetês preta.

- Também senti sua falta. – Ele passou uma mão nos cabelos castanhos de Hermione e os desarrumou.

- Ron! – Hermione bufou indignada.

- Lunny! – O garoto foi a até a loira, abraçou-a e a rodou no ar. Ela gritou por ter sido pega de surpresa, mas acabou rindo quando ele a soltou. – Venham, a mamãe está na cozinha. Ela nem vai acreditar que vocês estão aqui.

- Não fale como se eu nunca viesse aqui em casa, Ron. – Ginny disse amarga enquanto seguia o irmão pelos corredores de sua antiga casa. Era tão estranho está ali outra vez. Não que tenha passado todo esse tempo longe de sua casa, apenas não passava mais de 20 minutos quando ia visitar sua mãe e seu pai. Visitas essas que aconteciam sempre em intervalos de dois ou três meses.

- E você vem? – Ele perguntou, mas Ginny não pode dar a resposta malcriada que estava na ponta de sua língua, pois uma senhora de cabelos ruivos secos e volumosos surgiu em sua frente e puxou-a para seus braços.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley! – Disse Molly Weasley aos prantos – Nunca mais, _nunca mais_, ouse passar mais de dois meses sem pisar nesse solo, entendeu?

- Mamãe, também não é para tanto. – Ginny enquanto deixava ser acalentada por sua mãe. Sentia tanta falta de seus carinhos, de conversar com sua mãe e tantas outras coisas que não conseguiam nem pensar e às vezes se perguntava se valia mesmo a pena se afastar de todos que amava por causa de Harry Potter. – Não é como se eu nunca a visitasse. Eu estou sempre presente, não estou?

- Sim, em curtas visitas que ocorrem de tempos em tempos. Você chama isso de estar presente, Ginny? – Molly separou-se de sua filha e a olhou nos olhos. Ginny sentiu-se tão culpada por ver a toda à mágoa presente no olhar de sua mãe e sentiu um bolo se formar em sua garganta.

- Então é verdade o que o George me disse? Minha menininha está de volta? – Arthur Weasley apareceu com apenas alguns tufos de cabelos perto de suas orelhas. Estava velho, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha a autoridade de pai presente em sua voz.

- Papai! – Ginny o abraçou com tanta intensidade que por pouco lágrimas não saíram de seus olhos.

- Hermione e Luna, é bom rever vocês outra vez. Vocês quase não aparecem mais por aqui. – Reclamou Molly enquanto envolvia as duas em um grande abraço de mãe.

- É o trabalho que consome todo o nosso tempo, Molly – Luna sorriu para a velha.

- Trabalho! Sempre a mesma desculpa. – Ralhou à senhora com os braços na cintura – Ron e Harry também tem muito trabalho no Ministério, mas, nem por isso deixam de frequentar esta casa ou deixaram de se comunicar com seus amigos.

- Bem, talvez o nosso trabalho seja um pouco mais complicado do que o deles. – Hermione disse astutamente.

- É, por que caçar bruxos das trevas não é nem um pouco complicado, Hermione. – Ron falou um pouco ressentido.

- Desculpe-me Ron, não me leve a mal. – Desculpou-se Hermione – É claro que seu trabalho merece grande reconhecimento, é só que estou tentando explicar a sua mãe que o meu trabalho e o de sua irmã no Ministério exige muito de nós, o que dificulta a nossas vindas até aqui. Só isso.

- Bem, já entendi. Agora vamos, mamãe. Estou com fome. – Ele deu as costas a amiga e passou pela porta que separava a cozinha do quintal.

- Por que o Ron foi para o quintal? – Luna perguntou confusa.

- Ah, iremos jantar lá fora. A cozinha é muita pequena para a quantidade de convidados. – Arthur falou despreocupado e Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- Os convidados?

- Ora Ginevra, não me diga que já esqueceu o quão grande é sua família? – Arthur perguntou enquanto seguia pelo mesmo trajeto que Ron havia feito segundos antes.

Minutos depois, Ginny, Hermione e Luna estavam passando pela porta que lhe mostravam o enorme quintal da toca e viram a quantidade de cabeças ruivas presente.

- Olhe lá George, não é que a filha pródiga voltou para casa? – Fred perguntou ao irmão sarcástico.

- Vai se danar. – Ginny respondeu seca.

- Uhuu... Ela ficou irritadinha. Você precisa ter mais alegria presente em sua vida, Ginny. Você está azeda como um limão. Tsc Tsc, Ser uma advogada brilhante deixou seu coraçãozinho duro feito gelo não foi? – George irritou a irmã.

- Se vocês não calarem a boca, eu juro por Merlin que farei com que essas sejam as suas últimas palavras. – Ginny sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo ir direto para seu rosto.

- Tcs, tcs... Tão típicos de vocês deixarem que o sangue corram direto para seu rosto. – Hermione arregalou ao ouvir aquela voz fria.

- O que o Malfoy está fazendo aqui? – Ginny perguntou espantada a seus irmãos.

- Ele veio jantar um dia aqui quando estava no treinamento para ser auror com Ron e Harry e agora se acha no direito de vim toda semana. – Fred disse olhando com tédio para Draco, mas Hermione não deixou de notar um certo ar de riso em sua voz.

- Você saberia disso, Ginny, se estivesse presente em sua casa. – Draco falou cruzando os braços.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! Até você Malfoy? Isso eu não aceito! - Disse indignada.

- Deixe-a em paz, Draco. – Harry surgiu ao lado de Draco dando-lhe um murro de leve em seu ombro esquerdo. – Acho que vocês estão pegando muito no pé de Ginny.

- Não preciso de ajuda, Harry, mas agradeço. – Ela sentiu o olhar de Harry e desviou o olhar.

- Venham jantar crianças. – Molly chamou a atenção deles para a enorme mesa cheia de comida que estava embaixo da árvore que ficava no quintal.

Enquanto se serviam, os olhos de Ginny brilharam quando encontraram os bolinhos de batata tão saborosos de sua mãe.

- Está servida? – Harry perguntou à ruiva e ela se assustou.

- Não, obrigada.

- Oh, Ginny. Não seja tão dura. Eu sei que você quer saborear os bolinhos. Eu posso preparar um prato para você...

- EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO, POTTER! – Ela falou alto e todos presentes a encararam. Mas, pior do que sentir os olhares interrogativos de seus familiares era sentir o olhar magoado e confuso de Harry.

- Ginny...

- Esquece. Eu não devia ter vindo... – Ela levantou-se com rapidez da cadeira onde estava e chocou-se com a jarra de suco de abobora que flutuava sobre o comando de Fleur. Ela sentiu todo o líquido escorrer pelo seu corpo.

- Ginny! Perrrdon! Eu non fazerr ideia que você fosse levantarr...

- Não se preocupe, Fleur. – Hermione foi ao lado da amiga e puxou-a – Ginny sabe que você não teve culpa. Hmm... Molly, acho melhor darmos uma passada no antigo quarto de Ginny. Ela precisa se recompor. – E saiu puxando a amiga.

- Que cena foi aquela, Ginny? – Perguntou a morena assim que fechou a porta do antigo quarto de sua amiga.

- Eu não aguentei! O Harry estava do meu lado, sendo atencioso e isso me deixou irritada, nervosa... Raivosa! – Disse Ginny enquanto retirava a blusa e a jogava de lado.

- Querida – Estava sentada na cama e olhava para a amiga séria – Pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Você precisa encarar os fatos. Encarar seus problemas Ginny. Não adianta fugir. Custava ser um pouco amigável com o Harry e os outros?

- E eu não fui? – Perguntou Ginny enquanto apontava a varinha para o próprio corpo e tirava todos os vestígios de suco. – Hermione, não me leve a mal, mas gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha.

Hermione suspirou.

- Se é o que você quer. Estarei lá embaixo com Luna, então, se precisar de algo é só chamar. – Ela saiu e fechou a porta do quarto. Apesar de tudo, Hermione torcia para que tudo desse certo um dia para seus amigos.

- Se você soubesse o quanto você fica _sexy _quando está pensando. – Escutou a voz arrastada e fria de Draco e revirou os olhos.

- Desapega Malfoy – Hermione disse tediosa - Nos últimos tempos eu tenho tido a impressão que em todos os lugares que eu vou você aparece. Sabe, se continuar assim, irei falar com Ginny para entrar com um pedido de restrição. Iria ser muito bom para mim saber que você seria obrigado a ficar a uns 50 metros de distancia. Seria mais seguro.

- Não se preocupe. Como se eu tivesse motivos para te seguir, Granger. – Draco estava encostado no corrimão da escada com os braços cruzados e Hermione não pode deixar de notar que seus músculos destacavam-se sobre o suéter preto com esse movimento. – Eu te odeio.

- Não, Malfoy. Eu te odeio. Você não passa de um arrogante prepotente, mas, como o Jack E. Leonard dizia, não há nada de errado com você que uma reencarnação não cure. Sabe, uns causam alegria quando aparecem e outros, como é o seu caso, causam alegria quando não aparecem . Você é um completo idiota e saiba que não sinto em dizer isso. – Ela dando um passo à frente e com os olhos frios.

- Ora Granger, não fale assim comigo. – Draco fingiu estar ofendido – Pensei que fossemos amigos.

- Ah, Malfoy. Amigos é a última coisa que somos, pois, para ser amigos e preciso gostar um do outro e, como já disse, eu te odeio. – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar gélido.

- Oh, assim você me ofende, Hermione – Ele disse o nome dela de uma forma provocante enquanto aproximava-se dela. – Ponha de uma vez nessa sua cabecinha linda: Eu nunca gostei de você.

- Eu que nunca poderia gostar de você. – Hermione sentia Draco tão próximo a si, mas continuava com a cabeça erguida e lançando ao loiro um olhar frio. Draco a olhava da mesma forma. Incrível como eram parecidos. Eram teimosos, arrogantes, chatos e prepotentes. Nenhum dos dois seriam capaz de abaixar a cabeça. Eram orgulhosos demais para perder uma guerra.

- Eu te odeio tanto Malfoy, que cada terminação nervosa do meu corpo é puro ódio por você.

- Granger, saiba que é um sentimento que temos em comum. Sinto como se eu fosse explodir a qualquer momento de tanto ódio. E é bom saber que estamos entendidos quanto a isso. – Ele disse frio.

- Ah, estamos sim. – Ela falou e um segundo depois, Draco e Hermione estavam aos beijos. Draco puxava Hermione para perto de si e a morena podia sentir as mãos pervertidas de Draco passeando por suas coxas dentro de seu vestido.

- Shii... Draco, não. Alguém pode nos ver. – Hermione afastou-se dele desorientada, mas Draco não queria parar. Ele olhou para os lados e pego-a pelas mãos.

- Venha. – Eles subiram para o andar de cima e se trancaram no quarto de Ron, entregando-se aos beijos.

Hermione tirou o suéter preto de Draco e passou as mãos pelos músculos do loiro suspirando.

- Você gosta do que vê, Granger? – Draco perguntou em sua orelha.

- Muito. – Disse a morena beijando-o e deitando por cima dele na cama.

- E então eu guardei em meu quarto. – Ouviram a voz de Ron no corredor e arregalaram os olhos um para o outro. – Sabe, pensei que você poderia gostar.

- Claro que eu iria gostar. Papai sempre acreditou que bufadores de chifre enrugados existissem. – A voz suave de Luna ecoava fortemente em seus ouvidos.

- Não pode ser. – Draco reclamou enquanto Hermione pulava da cama e se arrumava.

- Oh my... Eles não podem nos ver aqui, não assim! – Disse nervosa.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou Draco irritado – E nem pense em pedir para que eu me esconda embaixo da cama que eu não vou.

- Embaixo da cama não, mas dentro do armário sim. Ron é um auror muito competente e saberia identificar um feitiço da desilusão. – Hermione puxou Draco em direção ao armário de Ron, mas Draco parou no caminho.

- Você não pode estar falando sério? – Draco falou como se não acreditasse no que ouvia, mas Hermione apenas o empurrava e então, Draco engoliu todo seu orgulho e entrou dentro do armário de Ron.

Hermione ainda estava com a mão na porta do armário quando Ron e Luna entraram no quarto.

- Está por aqu... Hermione? – Ron perguntou confuso – O que você está fazendo em meu quarto?

- Nada, eu só estava procurando o banheiro. – Hermione sorriu amarelo enquanto tentava se desculpar.

- No quarto do Ron? – Luna continha um pouco de ciúmes em sua voz.

- É Luna, no quarto do Ron. – Hermione disse ríspida.

- É aceitável – Ron atravessou o quarto até a escrivaninha de onde tirou de uma das gavetas um chifre pontudo – Você passou tanto tempo longe Hermione que é possível que tenha esquecido a localização de cada cômodo dessa casa. Aqui está, Luna. Agora, me diga se isso pode ser considerada um prova que bufadores de chifres enrugados existem? – Ele estendeu o chifre em suas mãos para a loira.

Um barulho mais parecido com uma risada ecoou pelo quarto e Hermione arregalou os olhos enquanto observava a expressão de confusão estampadas nos rostos de seus amigos.

- Mais que diabos foi isso? - Ron perguntou incerto.

- Não foi nada Ron. Deve apenas ter sido o velho vampiro que vive no sótão. Agora, vamos sair daqui. Estou com sede. – Hermione empurrou seus dois amigos para fora do quarto enquanto lançava um olhar mortal para o armário onde Draco estava escondido.

~~~x~~~x~~

Harry passou por Hermione, Luna e Ron ao subir as escadas em direção ao quarto de Ginny. Precisava falar com a amiga, afinal, nunca entendera o motivo de terem se afastado. Ele sentia falta de Ginny e de suas conversas. Pensou em bater na porta, mas não precisou. Ela estava meio aberta e pela brecha que era formada, Harry viu Ginny em frente ao seu antigo armário de roupas. Ela estava sem a blusa e o sutiã preto contrastava com sua pele alva. Harry suspirou. Ginny era linda e ele estava com uma vontade estranha de entrar naquele quarto e acariciar a sua pele. Balançou a cabeça em negação e virou-se para descer as escadas rapidamente. No que ele estava pensando?

- Como assim vocês vão a um bar de strippers? – Luna perguntou a Ron e a Draco.

- E onde mais você pensou que poderíamos fazer uma festa de despedida de solteiro, Di-lua? – Draco perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Mais em um bar de strippers? Ron, você não pode ir! – Luna falou imperiosamente.

- E porque não? É será muito divertido e excita...

- Aposto que a Hannah não sabe disso. – Hermione olhou para Draco.

- O que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente. – Draco disse seco.

- Então, vocês realmente acham que o Neville irá fazer alguma coisa escondido da noiva? – Luna estava morrendo de ciúmes de Ron.

- Ele não tem o que querer. – Harry surpreendeu a todos com sua chegada a conversa.

- Entendo. Então isso nos dá o direito de preparar uma despedida de solteira para a Hannah. Direito iguais. – Luna falou decidida.

- Oh, sim. Apenas umas menininhas brincando de fazer chá. – Draco zombou e riu com Ron – Se precisarem de um elfo domestico para lhe servir é só me pedir.

- Veremos Draco. Veremos. – Luna disse tramando um plano diabólico em sua cabeça.


	6. Enlouquecidas

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**- Enlouquecidas -**_

- Você não pode estar falando a verdade, Hermione? – Hannah disse espantada – O Neville não faria uma coisa dessas.

- Bem, é provável que Malfoy o tenha corrompido. – Retrucou Hermione – Você sabe que ele nunca foi uma boa companhia e Neville é fácil de ser levado.

- Mas um bar de Strippers? – Hannah disse chocada – Isso é demais, até para uma despedida de solteiro...

- E você vai ficar parada sem fazer nada? – Luna perguntou tentando esconder a irritação.

Era fato que Hermione e Luna apenas estavam contando a Hannah o que os homens pretendiam fazer por puro ciúmes. Não que Hannah corresse algum perigo de perder o noivo para uma vadia qualquer, Neville era integro demais para fazer isso com ela e o máximo que poderia fazer era ficar bêbado. O problema era que Malfoy não era tão puro assim e Hermione tinha certeza que o que ele faria em um bar de strippers seria qualquer coisa, menos ficar bêbado. E, para Luna, o pior era que ele estava levando o pobre Ron para um mau caminho, o lado negro da coisa como ela mesma dizia.

- E o que eu posso fazer? – Hannah perguntou afetada – Não é como se eu fosse invadir o bar e ficar no lugar de uma vagabunda apenas para provar que eu posso ser tão gostosa quanto elas.

Luna arregalou os olhos.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Hannah! – Ela foi até a colega e segurou seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo em cada bochecha.

Hermione olhou incrédula para a amiga e quase deixou o sorvete de morango que estava em sua colher cair em sua roupa e manchar sua blusa. Estavam em sua casa e Luna havia chamado Hannah para contar-lhe o que seus amigos planejavam e até aí tudo bem. Mas ir para um palco e retirar suas roupas na frente de vários homens? Isso já era demais.

- Luna, querida, acho que nossa conversa já está tomando outras proporções...

- Não Hermione! – Exclamou Hannah energicamente – A Luna tem toda a razão e além do mais eu sempre quis fazer um striptease para o Neville. Tudo bem que eu não queria fazer na frente de outras pessoas, mas são ossos do ofício.

- Ok, vocês já são grandinhas e sabem o que fazem, mas não contem comigo para isso. Não irei me rebaixar a esse nível. – Hermione disse desagradavelmente.

- Pense, Hermione, na cara dos garotos ao nos verem no palco. Pense na cara de Malfoy a lhe ver... – Luna falou maliciosa tentando persuadir à amiga.

- O que Malfoy tem haver com isso? – Perguntou Hannah sem entender.

Hermione não respondeu por que sua cabeça trabalhava sem parar. Luna estava certa e Malfoy teria um infarto ao vê-la dançando sensualmente. Hmm... Até que não seria uma má ideia. Ela poderia tortura-lo no estilo ver e não ter. Ele enlouqueceria.

- Ele não tem nada com isso, Hannah. – Luna retrucou rapidamente – O que eu quis dizer foi apenas que ele vai surtar ao nos ver ali. E então, Hermione? O que nos diz sobre isso? Aceita?

- Bom, se é para ajudar a Hannah eu aceito. Comunique a Ginny – Ela disse olhando para Luna – Ela tem que participar disso também. E para quando está marcado esse encontro?

- Ouvi Ron dizendo que sairiam essa semana. – Luna falou.

- Então trate de descobrir o endereço do bar, Luna. Não temos tempo a perder.

-XX-

- Sabe, agora que estamos nessa situação é que eu estou me perguntando porque aceitei participar dessa loucura. – Ginny murmurou enquanto passavam por um corredor estreito e com alguns homens altos e fortes vestidos de ternos pretos.

- Cale a boca Ginny! – Exclamou Hermione irritada – Ninguém lhe forçou a nada e você veio porque quis.

- Humpf! – Ginny revirou os olhos.

Luna, Hannah, Hermione e Ginny estavam indo em direção ao camarim onde as garotas que fariam o show de striptease estariam. Luna havia conseguido descobrir o local da despedida de solteiro de Neville perguntando gentilmente a Benny e depois não havia sido tão difícil convencer Ginny a participar. Fora tão fácil entrar naquele bar. Claro que por serem bruxas as coisas eram sempre fáceis. Porém, Hermione fora astuta ao lançar um confundus nos seguranças que ficavam na entrada e apenas estavam usando o feitiço da desilusão por receio de encontrar algum problema até o camarim. Pararam em frente a uma porta que tinha uma grande estrela pendurada e com o nome "camarim" escrito dentro dela.

- Esses trouxas tem cada uma. – Hannah bateu com o dedo indicador na estrela e riu.

- É é é, mas vamos logo entrar aqui e acabar com isso de vez. – Luna disse sem paciência e com a mão na maçaneta – No três entramos juntas e lançamos o feitiço do sono nessas garotas.

Ela olhou para as amigas e contou até três com os dedos e abriu a porta. Assim que entraram, uma a uma das mulheres presentes foram caindo ao chão no mais profundo sono. Quando estavam todas dormindo, Hermione retirou o feitiço que fazia suas amigas ficarem invisíveis e depois apontou a varinha para si mesma e fez o mesmo. As quatro vestiam sobretudos que escondiam as roupas que usariam no show. Luna olhou receosa para Hermione.

- Agora é só esperar.

-XX-

O som tocava alto e Draco estava tão animado que não ligava para as caretas que Neville fazia ao ver como algumas mulheres dançavam presas a um poste.

- Aqui! – Exclamou ao mostrar aos amigos a mesa que escolhera para aquela noite.

- Você só pode estar brincando, Malfoy?! – Harry olhou confuso para Draco.

- Qual é! Uma mesa em frente ao palco é tudo que precisamos para esta noite, que por sinal será muito quente! – Ele ignorou o olhar de Harry e puxou uma cadeira para sentar. Os outros lhe seguiram.

- Oh my Merlin – Benny falou ao acompanhar com a cabeça uma mulher que passou por ele vestida de coelhinha – Venha até aqui querida que o Benny vai ser sua cenourinha.

- Cara - Ron pôs uma mão no ombro de Benny e o encarou - Isso é nojento.

- Eu sei, eu sou nojento e acho que deveria ser punido por aquela coelhinha má. – Respondeu Benny.

- Pensei que você fosse apaixonado pela Luna, Benny. – Afirmou Harry fazendo esforço para falar mais alto por causa da música.

- O que a Luna não vê a Luna não sente. – Benny disse olhando para todos os lados em busca das mulheres.

Harry riu enquanto Ron olhava para Benny com a boca aberta.

- Você não presta, cara.

- Sim sim! Benny é um tarado safado, Ron o certinho da história, Neville o noivo virgem e o cicatriz o otário. – Draco pois as mãos sobre a mesa e encarou os amigos sério – E nós estamos em um bar cheio de strippers gostosas e vocês ficam falando nas amigas? Esqueçam isso de uma vez e vamos aproveitar a noite seus babacas. – Ele chamou um garçom que passava por perto e pediu que ele os servisse com o whisky que estava em sua bandeja – Vamos fazer um brinde a uma das últimas noites em que o Neville terá sem problemas antes de ser acorrentado, digo mesmo aprisionado na pior das profundezas escuras que é chamado de casamento.

- Não acho que o casament... – Começou a falar Neville, mas foi interrompido por Draco.

- Shii! – Ele disse dando uma tapa na cara do amigo. Harry e Ron riram.

- Você me bateu? – Perguntou Neville incrédulo.

– Cale a boca e faça o brinde. – Draco falou erguendo o copo – Ao mais idiota de todos nós, Neville!

- A maravilhosa noite que teremos ao lado dessas gatinhas sexys. – Benny ergueu o copo também.

- Ao garanhão do Benny. – Ron disse rindo.

- Ao Neville! – Brindou Harry.

As luzes piscaram em direção ao palco e Draco vibrou junto com Benny.

- Vai começar o espetáculo ! – Disse animado.

Uma música sensual começou a tocar e quatro mulheres surgiram no palco com saias pretas e meias arrastão, saltos altos, blusas curtas de botões e máscaras que cobriam seus olhos em meio aos cabelos soltos.

- Oh my Merlin... - Benny gemeu.

- Isso está melhor do que eu pensava. – Draco disse quando pegou uma das meias que uma stripper morena que estava no palco jogou para ele e a cheirou. Aquele cheiro... Ele reconhecia de algum lugar.

Os homens presentes no local gritavam enlouquecidos, cena típica de bares como aqueles.

- Aquela do meio me faz lembrar a Hannah – Neville encara uma stripper gordinha que abriu a blusa de uma vez só e gritou enlouquecida – Meu Merlin! Me sinto tão culpado. - Ele abaixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos no rosto.

- Deixe de frescuras Longbottom. – Draco disse ao mesmo tempo que retirava umas moedas de ouro de seu bolso e jogava para o palco.

- Aqui queridas, venham para o pequeno Benny. – Benny se agitou com as palavras de Draco.

Uma mulher ruiva desceu do palco e foi em direção à mesa deles. Ficou de frente para Harry e começou a dançar para ele.

- Hará! Harry safadinho! – Brincou Benny – Conseguiu a ruiva.

- E que ruiva! – Disse Ron.

Mas Harry ficou calado. Estava encarando a mulher a sua frente e apesar de saber que ela era linda e se sentir atraído por ela, não deixou de notar que ela lhe parecia familiar. A pele branca exposta pelos lugares que o corpete preto não podia cobrir, os cabelos ruivos tão parecidos com os Ron... Como os de Ron... E quando a mulher o olhou fixamente ele viu os olhos verdes por trás da máscara e a reconheceu.

- Ginny? – Perguntou espantado e puxou a máscara revelando sua amiga – Ginny!

- Mais que merda é essa? – Perguntou Draco com os olhos arregalados.

- GINNY?! EU ESTAVA PAQUERANDO A MINHA IRMÃ?! – Ron disse chocado – Queimem meus olhos! OH MEU MERLIN!

- Se você está aqui Ginny, aquelas no palco são Hermione, Luna e Hannah? – Perguntou Neville – Mais que diabos vocês fazem aqui?

- Sabia que eu estava reconhecendo aquela gordinha. – Benny levou uma mão ao queixo – Depois de 25 anos eu reconheceria aquela corpicho branco em qualquer lugar.

- E vocês vão ficar ai parados? – Draco ficou de pé ao ver um velho de cabelos brancos colocar uma nota de 10 libras no decote de Hermione.

- Vocês não podem fazer nada. Nós somos mulheres adultas e fazemos o que quisermos. – Ginny falou decidida – Vocês não queriam vir a um bar de stripper? Então nós temos o direito de dançarmos do jeito que quisermos. – Ela se virou para voltar ao palco, Mas Harry segurou seu braço e virou-a para ele.

- Você não vai voltar para aquele palco. Esses homens estão lhe devorando com os olhos. – Ele disse irritado.

- Tente me impedir. – Debochou Ginny e no mesmo momento Harry pegou-a nos braços e jogou-a por cima dos ombros.

- Me larga, Potter! – Esbravejou Ginny enquanto batia nas costas de Harry.

- Peguem as outras. – Harry fez um gesto em direção ao palco.

Draco foi em direção a Hermione que sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Então, Malfoy, gosta do que vê?

- Granger, como você teve a audácia de vim aqui essa noite e com esses trajes? – Draco falou grosseiro – E vou leva-la daqui.

- Não ouse tocar em mim. – Hermione disse firmemente, mas Draco foi mais rápido e já a tinha em seus braços – Me larga seu trago! – Ela gritou enquanto o loiro saia do palco com ela em seus ombros.

- Calada, Granger. – Draco teu um tapa no bumbum da morena que arregalou os olhos.

- Você não fez isso?! VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO, MALFOY?! Perdeu o amor a sua vida?

- Se continuar bravinha desse jeito eu lhe darei outra tapa.

- IDIOTA! – Disse Hermione enquanto continuava a bater nas costas de Draco.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Luna! – Ron disse enquanto corria com Luna nas costas.

- Ron, nós temos o mesmo direito de nos divertir como vocês. Essa foi à despedida de solteira de Hannah.

- Oh my... Se você queria se divertir, poderia ter me chamado! Eu teria feito outra coisa com você, mas isso?! Nunca mais pise aqui, Luna. Esses homens são uns pervertidos!

- Eu preciso de ajuda aqui, Benny! – Chamou Neville que tinha trabalho para arrastar Hannah do palco. Benny foi até o encontro do cunhado e o ajudou a tirar a irmã do palco. Hannah tinha as mãos esticadas por cima do ombro de Neville como se tentasse agarrar alguém invisível e fazia posses sensuais com os lábios. Ela estava literalmente enlouquecida.


	7. Bônus: Hermione e Draco

**_- Bônus: Draco & Hermione - _**

- Posso saber o que se passava pela sua maldita cabeça quando teve a brilhante ideia de tirar a roupa naquele palco? – Perguntou Draco a Hermione enquanto a jogava no sofá de sua casa. Mansão, melhor dizendo.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, Malfoy, eu não preciso da sua autorização para tirar a minha roupa, muito menos no local que escolho para praticar tal ato. – Hermione falou enquanto ficava de pé e sorriu satisfeita quando viu Draco passar as mãos pelos cabelos louros impaciente. Era um bom sinal.

Draco havia desaparatado com Hermione em seus braços diretamente para sua casa e no momento ainda tentava digerir o que tinha acontecido naquela noite. O plano não tinha sido sair com os amigos e transar bastante com aquelas garotas? E como agora se via ali com uma Granger surpreendentemente sensual em um corpete colado e exibindo suas belas curvas?

- Granger, você só pode querer me ver maluco, só pode! – Ele fechou as mãos em punhos ao notar que Hermione parecia se divertir em vê-lo naquela situação. – Como você teve a coragem de aparecer naquela boate e estragar a minha festa? Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu iria transar essa noite? – Sorriu ao ver os olhos arregalados de raiva que Hermione exibia.

- Não me culpe por sua noite frustrante, Malfoy. Você poderia muito bem ter pego qualquer vadia daquela lugar. Não tenho culpa se você interrompeu meu show. Nem tive chance de mostrar a minha calcinha vermelha que eu havia guardado especialmente para essa noite, o que me faz lembrar que você me deve dinheiro. Tem noção do quanto eu poderia ter ganho se você não tivesse me jogado em suas costas e me tirado do palco daquele jeito? Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho coisas muito melhores para fazer. – Ela pegou a máscara que usara na boate e que estava caída no chão e caminhou até a porta, mas Draco colocou-se a sua frente de maneira rápida e impedindo assim a passagem.

- Você pretende sair assim? – Ele perguntou fazendo menção as roupas da morena, mas Hermione apenas o olhou de forma arrogante.

- Já disse que não preciso de sua autorização para nada, Malfoy. – Ela tentou passar pelo louro, mas este impediu mais uma vez sua passagem.

- Você disse calcinha vermelha, Granger? - Draco perguntou de forma maliciosa e Hermione riu.

- Uma pena você ter interrompido o show. Perdeu a melhor parte. – Hermione não percebeu quando exatamente Draco a prensou na parede e beijou de forma ávida e ao mesmo tempo possessiva. Apenas sentiu suas pernas ganharem vida própria e se fecharem ao redor da cintura de Draco enquanto suas mãos percorriam um caminho até os cabelos sedosos de Malfoy. Sorriu quando Draco começou a fazer o caminho até o sofá com ela presa a si e esbarrando assim em móveis e objetos que serviam para decorar a sofisticada sala. Nem notaram quando um porta retrato caiu no chão e o cacos de vidros se espalharam pelo tapete marrom que Hermione pedia a Merlin que não fosse feito de pele de urso.

- Draco? – Uma voz suave vinha do fundo do corredor no topo da escada.

Pararam de se beijar e se encaram.

- Droga! – Murmurou Draco fazendo um sinal para que Hermione ficasse de pé. A morena apenas olhou para ele sem entender. Desde quando Draco tinha uma mulher morando com ele? Oh Merlin, o que ela tinha feito?

Draco pareceu ler os pensamentos de Hermione por que se apressou em dizer:

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando. - Sussurrou tentando colocar os objetos derrubados em seu devido lugar e depois olhou para Hermione escandalizado – Por Morgana! Ela não pode te ver assim. – Indicou a roupa da morena.

- Draco, o que está acon...

- Shii! – Draco tapou a boca de Hermione e ouviu barulhos no corredor do primeiro andar. – Quando eu subir, aparate direto para o meu quarto. Ainda temos que terminar o que começamos. – E depois olhou receoso para a castanha - Me desculpe por isso.

- Isso o... – Hermione não pode responder, pois Draco a empurrou delicadamente para o chão, escondendo-a atrás do sofá em que minutos antes a tinha jogado, no exato momento que uma senhora loira surgiu no topo da escada vestida com um robe preto.

- Draco? – Perguntou tentando enxergar alguma coisa na escuridão. – É você meu filho?

- Sim, sou eu mamãe. – Apesar de está escuro, Hermione jurou ter visto Draco coçar a cabeça de forma envergonhada.

- Draco, o que está acontecendo? Eu escutei vozes e barulho de vidro. Você quebrou alguma coisa? O que você está aprontando Draco Black Malfoy?! – Perguntou não com uma voz histérica e sim com uma voz fria e arrastada que fez Hermione sentir calafrios. Hermione não pode ver, mas tinha quase certeza que Narcissa Malfoy fez menção de acender a luz da sala, por que um segundo depois Draco gritou exasperado:

- NÃO ACENDA ESSA LUZ!

- Você realmente não levantou a voz para mim, Draco Black Malfoy.

Draco engasgou.

- Não, mamãe. A senhora entendeu errado. Eu só quero dizer que não precisa acender a luz por que eu já vou subir para o meu quarto. Quero dizer, cheguei cansado e acabei esbarrando no centro quando Winke apareceu querendo saber se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Só isso, não precisa se preocupar.

Houve um silencio enquanto Draco subia as escadas e Hermione podia jurar que escutava a cabeça de Narcissa martelando em pensamentos.

- Certo, se é o que diz, eu acredito em você, meu filho. Por um momento pensei que você estava trazendo mais uma vadia como a Parkinson para casa – Hermione deixou seu queixo cair. Narcissa realmente acabara de chama-la de vadia?

- Bem, a senhora sabe que eu nunca faria isso. Sem contar que faz anos que não trago ninguém aqui em casa.

- Hmm, só fazendo o favor de refrescar a sua memória. – Hermione escutou um barulho abafado.

- Mamãe! Não precisava me bater. – A voz de Draco foi morrendo no final do corredor.

- Nunca mais grite comigo, Draco. Posso estar velha, mas ainda tenho força em minhas mãos.

Hermione riu e dois minutos depois, quando escutou a sala silenciosa mais uma vez, sentiu que era seguro aparatar para o quarto de Draco. Encontrou-o deitado em sua cama com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos atrás de sua cabeça.

- Então quer dizer que você apanha de sua mãe? – Riu ao notar o louro encabulado.

- O que posso fazer, ela é minha mãe. – Deu de ombros.

- O que me faz pensar que devo ir embora, Draco. Sua mãe não gosta que você traga mulheres para sua casa e bem, você deixou bem claro que respeitava as ordens dela quando me jogou para trás daquele sofá.

- Hermione, não acredito que o que noto em sua voz é um pouco de magoa? – Ele riu e a castanha ficou vermelha de raiva. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Draco voltou a falar – Não pense que tenho vergonha de você, Hermione. Só não queria que minha mãe lhe visse nesses trajes. Passaria a impressão totalmente errada de você para ela e bem, a primeira impressão é a que fica, certo?

- Certo. Sem contar que não há motivos para isso. Nós não temos nada além de uma atração física. Isso não passa de sexo.

- Apenas sexo. – Draco falou se aproximando dela.

- E eu ainda te odeio. Muito.

- Eu te odeio mais. – Ele falou antes de beija-la.

**N/A**: _Bem, como demorei a postar um novo capítulo, resolvi postar um bônus Dramione. Não sei se fugiu da temática da fanfic, mas é uma forma de me redimir com vocês. E claro, daqui para sexta eu posto um novo capítulo._

_E se gostaram do Bônus, escolham no novo casal que terá um bônus:_  
_Luna & Ron_  
_Ginny & Harry_  
_Hannah & Neville_  
_Benny & Coelhinha (?)_  
_Até sexta!_


End file.
